Tactics and promises
by Uzumaki uzumaki
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang yg paling di takuti di konoha. Tapi, suatu kejadian mengenalkannya pada kenyataan. & mengenalkannya pada nikmatnya sebuah pembelajaran. dibalik semua itu adalah Pein.SASUNARU YAOI LIME LEMON. fic aneh bin gaje. REVIEW PLEASE.ONESHOOT


Hallo minna-san...Uzu datang lagi dengan membawa one shoot pertama saya.

FIC ini di persembahkan untuk sahabat sahabat saya dan readers semua tentunya

**Terimakasih untuk**

**Vodkamelon, Mecha-san, Yuki-san, Shintya-san, Rhie-san dan Anen chukachuke.**

Miss u pull deh #cengar cengir.

**WARNING**

**YAOI BOYS LOVE**

**RATING M**

**DISCLAIM : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SN**

**By. uzu**

**OOC + LEMON + LIME + RAPE**

**(gaje, typo-s- , abal, jelek.)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ ^^**

* * *

**Tactics and Promises Sasuke.**

Kehidupan yang terus berputar dengan sejalannya waktu. Cerita demi cerita pun kian mengalir mengisi rongga kepala, persis seperti rujak dan bumbu. Campur aduk jadi satu. Senang, susah, derita, waspada dan bahagia. Menjadi komplit dalam pemikiran seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Nagato. Eh.. salah! bukan-bukan... Maksudnya Uzumaki Naruto. Ya... siapa tau? dengan bocah ingusan yang ngaku jadi pereman negara ini? pasti tau dong semuanya.

Bocah yang kerjaannya tidak bukan dan tidak-lah lain adalah ; Suka makan ramen, ngantuk dikelas, bermain karate... juga ballet (?). Tidak ketinggalan juga dengan pekerjaan sampingannya, yaitu.. ngerjain semua yang ada di dekatnya.

Termasuk guru dan keluarganya sendiri, Pun tidak bisa terlepas dari Sang Uzumaki yang memang bandel, dengan tingkat kebandelannya lebih berat dari pada sepuluh karung ber-isi pupuk dan tepung terigu. Wajah ceria, mata biru dan kulit tan. Ciri-ciri Naruto. Harap dipelajari. Kalo tidak ingin di kerjainya. Berarti Naruto Cuma punya mata wajah dan kulit? Ya... enggak dong. Naruto itu lengkap dan komplit. Dialah lelaki sekaligus pereman sejati dalam sebuah _Institusi_ sekolah yang bernamakan 'Konoha Labore High School'.

.

69696969

.

"Pelajaran biologi selesai... silahkan krjakan 'pr' yang sudah saya berikan. Dan _argumentasikan_ di depan kelas, apa yang sudah kalian teliti dari informasi yang didapatkan. Tugas harus selesai pada sabtu besok." Orochimaru-sensei selesai dengan segala unek-uneknya yang di sebut dengan pelajaran. Yap .. plajaran yang sedikit mengarah pada 'mesum' Biologi-lah jawabannya.

Tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh Oro-sensei untuk semua murid di kelas IX yang berjumlah kurang dan lebih 11 orang. Kelas yang memang _intensif_ dan _agresif_. Maklum.. biaya untuk sekolah di sini mahal. Dan persaingan untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi murid disini memang sangat sulit. Dalam satu tahun, Labore School hanya menerima dan membuka lowongan menjadi anak didik, dengan jumlah 30 orang-sana. Luar biasa banyak ya (?) Maklum saja. Kepala sekolahnya itu Bernama Kakuzu. Kepala Sekolah yang menyukai penghematan dalam hal apapun. Termasuk dengan hal penerimaan murid baru. Jadi... Labore School hanya menerima sedikit murid saja. Sedikit aja harus ikut tes macem-macem. Tes keperawanan, keperjakaan dan tes aneh lainnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto... kau ini kenapa sih dari tadi diam terus?" Deidara menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Uh... sakit tau.. dasar muka cewek! Jangan pegang pegang telingaku!" bentak Naruto

"Gitu aja sakit.. dasar pereman manja. Oh iya.. apa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan Orochimaru si ular tangga tadi, hah?" Deidara meniupkan nafasnya ke telinga Naruto.

Wajah Naruto blushing "Hentikan itu!"

BUAGH

BUGH

PRANG

KROMPYANG

Naruto meninju pipi dan hidung mancung Deidara dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia lalu mengelap tangannya Menggunakan baju Gaara. Lalu duduk kembali. Diam dan tenang.

Beda! Sangat-sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang seperti biasannya. Naruto yang selalu memukuli apapun yang ada disebelahnya yang di anggap menjadi penyebab masalah. 10 murid yang malang. murid yang tidak pernah lepas dari cedera yang dibuat Naruto setiap harinya. Entah di beri bayaran apa oleh Naruto. mereka tetap saja menerima dengan lapang dada juga sakit di dada.

"Sakit Naruto..." Deidara menggerutu.

"Makannya jangan suka mengganggu!"

Deidara bangkit dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang di katakan si ular tadi? Titik perangsang itu ada di bagian telinga.. dan di lehermu." Deidara mengelus leher Naruto.

"Hentikan dasar penggoda! Pergi sana .. !"

Naruto mendorong tubuh Deidara yang memang selalunya menempel pada Naruto yang kuat dan kejam. Naruto kembali diam tanpa ada basa-basi dan bising. Dia terus saja menutupi sebuah tonjolan yang bersarang pada celananya. Naruto terrangsang, itulah jawabannya. Gara-gara Orochimaru yang memberi _materi_ pembelajaran tentang _hubungan intim dan bahayanya._

"Heh.. Naruto.. kalau kamu gitu terus.. kamu enggak bakal punya teman." Sai nyeletuk.

Naruto tetep diam.

"Masih untung kita mau temenan sama kamu."

BUAGH

PLETAK

JEDER

Tau kan apa jadinya?

"Naruto... nanti nggak ada yang mau kelompokan ma kamu loh.." Kiba menceletuk.

"Ga urus!" Naruto cuek.

"Ah... kalo aku sih udah dapet pasangan sama Gaara, iya kan Sabaku sayang?" Deidara tersenyum menggelayuti Gaara.

"Tentu saja cantik." Gaara tetap dengan menggambar gurun pasir kesukaannya.

Naruto terus diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Biasanya, apabila temannya meledeknya sedikit saja, Naruto sudah bertubi-tubi menghajar dengan semua ke angkuhan dan emosi yang meluap-luap. Pantas saja... Sekolah itu aman dari pereman manapun di Konoha, kan ada Naruto. Karena ketenaran akan nama legendaris Naruto yang tersiar dimana-mana. Tentu saja bukan karena dia seorang tukan kebun maupun pemain catur. Tapi... karena _status_ pereman paling bengis, yang menjadikannya seseorang yang kejam dan _anarki_. Tentu saja. Seperti hobinya. Karate. Ia tidak suka di kekang apalagi di atur. Yang mengatur pasti akan terkena damprat darinya.

Naruto masih diam tanpa menggerakan apapun. Ia takut akan celananya dan apa yang ada di dalamnya terlihat oleh orang lain. Naruto merasa canggung sekali kali ini_. _

_ **Terangsang dan menegang. Ereksi dan belum pernah mengalami ejakulasi. Menyedihkan... (-_-")  
**_

"Naruto... bo-bolehkah Pein jadi... anno—" Pein menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto memandang bengis ke arah Pein yang terkenal lemah lembut dan pemalu. Seorang murid terpintar pada kelas itu. Pein yang polos... Pein yang manis... Pein yang penuh dengan kelembutan. Uke sejati? Mungkin. #PLAK

"Apa lagi!" Naruto terus memegangi 'anu' —nya yang nampak mengeras dengan sempurna.

"Kok Naruto jadi kasar sama Pein?" Pein menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka tedy.

"Diamlah Bodoh!" Naruto mengglegar.

"Hai... sudahlah.. Kasihan kan Pein.. dia kan masih kecil.. jangan dibentak-bentak dong!" Lee dengan semangatnya memeluk dan menarik Pein dari pandangan Naruto dan meletakkannya pada kursinya yang hambar sedari tadi.

"Pereman sudah turun pangkatnya ya? Biasanya galak. Kok sekarang malah diam aja? Kenapa nih... unn, apa masih memikirkan tentang payudara dan ereksi, yang dikatakan oleh Oro-sensei tadi? Aha... ketahuan sekarang! Hahahaha..." Kiba si-manis meledek Naruto yang sudah geram dengan dirinya sendiri. Menahan menahan dan menahan 'anu' yang berada dibawah.

"Huss... Kiba-san ngeres aja sih." Anko melempar boneka tedy Pein ke Kiba tapi meleset! Boneka Terjatuh pada pangkuan Naruto. Sontak, Pein langsung mengejar bonekanya. Naas, Pein terjatuh di pangkuan Nauruto. Karena ia tersandung kaki Sakura. Dimana Pein jatuh? Tentu saja di pangkuan Naruto.

"Bonekaku ... jangan dibuang!" Pein memoloskan wajah "Ah... sakit.." Tubuh Pein berada pada pangkuan Naruto. Dengan posisi Pein tengkurap.

"Hei .. apa-apaan ini?" Naruto tetap mencoba tenang dengan kondisinya yang errrr.

Pein tidak sengaja menekan 'anu' dari Naruto.

"I-ini... ap-apa? Kok tegang?" Pein mendongak dengan polos memandang mata Naruto.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto yang dingin beku dan kaku. Cengok seketika. _'Brengsek mereka semua.. mengapa malah mngerjaiku sih.. awas saja ya nanti'_

Naruto langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

.

69696969

.

"Ah... ah... unnh.. hnn!" Naruto terpekik dengan nafas dan desahannya sendiri. Ia mencoba menahan hasrat gairahnya sendiri yang tertampung pada sesuatu yang sudah menegang... siap untuk di mainkan. Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia belum pernah ber-onani... apalagi bermain sex.

TOK.. TOK..

"Siapa di dalam... bisa cepat tidak? Aku sudah menunggu dari setengah jam yang lalu disini. Cepat keluar." Suara bariton yang tenang dan tegas terdengar menyeruak telinga Naruto. Naruto makin kalut dan marah kali ini. Tapi... sayang saja.. ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus-jurus tendangan udaranya utuk melukai siapapun. Dengan kondisi penis yang sudah minta di manjai. _'Dasar penis menyebalkan... kenapasih harus tegang segala... aku bingung mau apa sekarang.'_

Naruto membuka pintunya dengan wajah penuh dengan keringat dan peluh nafasnya. Juga matanya yang memerah sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Karena menahan sakit atas tegangnya 'anu' dari Naruto sendiri.

KREET

Onyx hitam dan raven. Siapa kah dia? Bukan Sule bukan pula Dorce apa lagi Dany Phantom. Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan menyender di sisi pintu yang baru terbuka. Memandang wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Tapi.. rasa aneh menuntut Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto untuk melengkapi isi dalam pikirannya. Naruto menunduk dengan lesu. Sasuke terus merasa aneh dan heran pada murid super duper duer hiper aktiv yang kini diam tanpa suara dan pukulan, pada hari ini. Diamnya Naruto betepatan dengan hari peringatan anti jerawat sedunia (?)

"Permisi... bisakah kau menunggu dua jam atau tiga jam kedepan?" Naruto mendesis.

"Dua jam... tiga jam kedepan... HAH?" Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Ya... bisa kan?"

"Kau sudah gila ya? Jangan mempermainkanku seperti ini." Sasuke datar kembali.

"Dengar ya... aku tidak memperkosamu... juga memukulimu, jadi turuti permintaanku sekarang." Naruto tanpa sadar memegang 'anu' –nya. Sasuke memandang turun ke arah 'anu' Naruto yang nampak sedikit tersiksa. Tonjolan dan basah sedikit.

BRAK

Pintu masuk ruangan pada komplek kamar mandi terbuka dengan kasar dan keras. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memandang ke arah orang yang masuk denga tergesa-gesa.

"Hei... ada razia polisi.. cepat sembunyi-sembunyi!" Utakata menggenggam kaset-kaset berbau sex dan ponsel "Kalau kalian tidak mau di razia... cepat sembunyi!"

"Hei! Jangan membentakku sembara—" Suara Naruto tertahan.

Sasuke langsung mendorong Tubuh Naruto ke dalam kamar mandi yang sempit dan sangat elite. Sehingga Naruto terduduk pada sebuah closet yang tertutup. Naruto merasa kesakitan dengan celananya yang menjadi sempit, ketika anu Naruto menegang. Sasuke diam dan memandang ke sekitar.. sekali-kali ia menguping dan memastikan akan adanya informasi bahwa polisi sudah tidak ada. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dengan jijik dan muak. Matanya penuh dengan keliaran bagaikan serigala yang haus akan sirop abc. Naruto terus keringatan. Sampai tak sadar, celananya sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Naruto merasa sedikit lega. Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto yang kaku, dengan sesuatu yang terbungkus di dalam celananya yang nampak mengacung.

"Bukankah itu penis?" Sasuke mengangkat alis.

Naruto tercekat. Nafasnya mengambang dengan pandangan horror.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? dengan Nada mengulang "Mengapa kau bertanya denganku? Bukankah itu penismu?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah 'itu' Naruto.

Naruto membelalakan matanya sendiri, ketika ia melihat keadaannya sendiri yang sangat-sangat mengenaskan. Naruto langsung buru-buru menutupi tonjolan 'anu' nya. Naas, resleting Naruto rusak. Terbuka lah semua.

"Brengsek! Jangan melihat!" Naruto berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak... nanti polisi kesini." Utakata membalas teriakan Naruto dari kamar mandi sebelah.

"Jangan berteriak.. Bodoh.. nani polisi kesini.." Sasuke menempelkan jari tengahnya pada bibir manis Naruto.

Naruto tertahan dan melemparkan wajahnya sendiri ke arah lain. Bertujuan agar tidak bertemu pandanga dengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan jarimu.. brengsek... atau akan aku pukul kau ini!" Naruto menangkis tangan Sasuke dengan sangat kasar.

"Bisakah kau diam..." Sasuke memandang horror Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak dan terdiam saat ia melihat makhluk yang ternyata lebih mengerikan dari dirinya sendiri. Sorot mata tajam dan berbahaya.

"Aku mau keluar! Brengsek.. jangan halangi pintu.."

Naruto berusaha berdiri. Sial. Sasuke malah memaksanya untuk duduk kembali dengan tenaganya yang sedikit kasar. Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia sangat takjub melihat Sasuke yang memang nampak mengerikan dan dingin.

"Diam atau akau akan..." Sasuke menaruh tangannya di paha Naruto.

"Akan apa!" Naruto membalas dengan nada nyaring.

Sasuke langsung membekap mulut manis itu dengan sekali hisapan yang membuat Naruto ter-engah-engah. Naruto mencoba melawan dengan setengah hati. Karena ia baru pernah di lecehkan seoerti ini. Aib yang sangat luar biasa yang di terimanya. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan orang lain... bagaimana kalau ada paparazi... bagaimana kalau ini jadi gosip... bagaimana kalau aku hamil (?)

"Minggir brengsek..." Nafas Naruto ter-engah-engah.. ia tidak kuasa dengan dirinya yang sudah merasa sedikit nikmat dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Untuk pertama kalinya.

Sasuke memandang Tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit bergidik. Sasuke memang bukan teman Naruto. Ia adalah senior Naruto. Seorang ketua osis yang diam dan cekatan. Tampan dan rupawan. Beda dengan Naruto... semangat, premanisme, hierarki pada kata-katanya yang tegas dan kelaparan drastis apabila ia melihat makanan. Itu perbedaannya.

"Mau kemana?" Sasuke menyentuh tonjolan. Dan berhasil membuat seorang Naruto yang terkenal sebagai preman gadungan tanpa sim dan stnk itu terdiam dan tersungkur takluk.

Sasuke langsung saja membekap bibir manis Naruto dengan bibirnya yang mulus dan erotis. Lidah Sasuke menjilat dan membasahi bibir Naruto dengan liurnya. Naruto merinding dan mencoba menggerang. Sialan, sia-sia semuanya.

"Sasuke hentikanlah... hnn ahnnnn!" Suara Naruto terasa sangat mengambang dan getaran-getaran pada penekanan suara sangatlah terasa pada pendengaran Sasuke yang kini mulai meng-invasi Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tau namaku? Dan... oh, jadi ini yang namanya pereman yang paling terkenal di Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki-chan. Cih.." Sasuke menarik paksa rambut Naruto yang sudah nampak acak-acakan. Naruto terdengak ke atas, ia sudah tidak bisa memandang wajah tampan Sasuke, kini ia hanya melihat langit-langit indah pada kamar mandi yang sempit dan simple itu. Namun... ia kini merasakan sesuatu basah dan menggelitik yang bermain pada belakang telunganya. Naruto merinding dan mencoba menahan desahannya. 'Brengsek... aku sudah tidak kuat lagi' Batin Naruto.

Sasuke kini mengubah posisi . Dirinya duduk di atas closet dan memangku Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak isa berkutik lagi. Tenaganya habis dalam sekejap. Kelelahan. Faktor utama pada tubuh Naruto yang dapat mempengaruhi semua sistem kerja pada tubuhnya. Ynag semula kuat dan tahan banting, kini hanya tinggal puing-puing.

"Inikah... Naruto yang kuat dan hebat.. Cih..." Sasuke berbisik pada telinga Naruto.

"Hen-hentikan ... ini.. jangan lanjutkan!" Naruto menahan serangan dari Sasuke dengan sedikit ter-engah.

"Hentikan? Apa kau menyuruhku untuk mengehntikannya... manis?" Sasuke menjilat cuping telinga Naruto.

Sensasi terbesar dan ternikmat yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan selama ia hidup dan berdomisili di Konoha. Pacar? Naruto tidak suka pacar. Wanita? Naruto tidak membutuhkan wanita. Penggoda? Naruto ti- ... mungkin sekarang membutuhkan. Onani? Mungkin belum terpikir melakukan hal nikmat itu, karena kesibukannya dalam berlatih untuk persiapan pada turnamen Olimpiade Jepang dalam katagori lomba karate. Sasuke? err... lagi-lagi ...

"Tolong hentikan... aku sudah—" Naruto menegangkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Sasuke dingin itu.

"Sudah apa? Tidak tahan... atau... sudah ingin keluarin sper—?"

"HENTIKAN!" Naruto menjerit histeris.

Pandangan sang preman kini menjadi sayu dan payau. Kasihan... nasib malang menimpa sanga pejantan tangguh dari Konoha yang tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun. Namun Naruto mulai sadar, kini ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya senang dan puas. _'Tolong... jangan kau rangsang aku saja.. buat aku bisa merasa normal kembali.. apapun caranya.. aku mohon Sasuke..' _Batin Naruto.

"Janagn berisik... banyak polisi di luar!" Utakata mengoceh kembali.

Sasuke membuka paksa seragam Naruto yang sudah kumal dan kusut. Ciri khas akan vandalism-nya. Sasuke menyusupkan tangannya pada pundak dan punggung Naruto. Lalu mencium dengan mengambang pada sisi per-sisi. Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto dengan liukan erotis lidahnya. Liur Sasuke menjadi saksi bisu atas diri Naruto yang sudah di jajah akan desakkan kenikmatan. _'lakukan yang lebih dari ini... aku mohon'_ Naruto kembali membatin, dengan ia sedikit mendorong nafasnya yang menggeram agar 'anu' –nya bisa menyentuh tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau dengar tadi... jangan berisik." Sasuke langsung memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto yang nampak tidak siap menerima reflek dari Sasuke, yang membuatnya sedikit tersedak. Naruto masih diam dan pasrah. Ia menahan dan tampak kesakitan dengan 'anu' nya yang terus meronta untuk di puasi. Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memelas. Sasuke berniat mengejek dan mengerjai Naruto dengan cara licik yang dimilikinya.

"Unn... lepbbashhmmbb...uhmmb" Naruto sedikit meronta. Namun konsentrasinya tidak terletak pada muutnya. Melainkan pada penisnya.

Sasuake memajumundurkan jari tengahnya yang terbenam di mulut Naruto dengan gerakan erotis yang menambah Sasuke senang dan bahagia. Sasuke memang sudah tidak tahan dengan Naruto. Satu-satunya orang yang peduli dengan Naruto dan apapun yang dilakukannya. Sasuke, itulah jawabannnya. Dengannya menjadi ketua Osis, ia pernah mengutarakan pidato tentang visi dan misinya pada seluruh murid dan guru, dulu.. saat pemilihan kandidat ketua Osis. Dan salah satu visi dan misinya adalah. Merubah image peremanisme Naruto menjadi seseorang yang bijaksana dan penurut. Terbukti sekarang! Dengan Naruto yang mau-mau saja melakukan apa yang di inginkan Sasuke... dan ia tidak melawan Sasuke saat ia di beri ciuman.

"Berhasil." Bisik Sasuke menggoda..

Sasuke melepas jari tengahnya. Kini jarinya berlumuran liur Naruto. Dengan sigap dan penuh gairah, Sasuke langsung menjilati jarinya sendiri yang penuh dengan bekas Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sudah memerah dengan sangat menggoda.

Sasuke langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan menciumnya mesra.. sampai mereka sudah tidak menggunakan apa-apa sebagai bahan dan tempat perlindungan untuk aib yang sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Naruto menatap parau pada diri Sasuke. Ia nampak sudah tidak tahan. Sasuke lalu meng iya kan apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Ia dengan sangat agresif membuka celana panjang Naruto hingga tak sehelaipun dari bagian penis Naruto tertutup suatu apapun. Sasuke memandangi wajah dan penis Naruto. Mengamati!

Naruto merasa jijik dan sedikit takut dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanutnya?" Naruto menggeriming dengan jijik.

"Bukankah Naruto kecilmu sudah sangat ingin di puaskan?" Sasuke memegang ujung 'itu' Naruto yang sudah nampak keras. Sasuke mengelus ujungnya dengan ujung jarinya. Perlahan dan agresif. _'Lakukan... ah... hisap-hisap.. aku mohon.'_ Naruto membatin lagi.

"Inikah kelemahanmu? Pereman Negara?" Sasuke memegang dan menggenggam seluruh kejantanan Naruto dan memasukannya ke dalam mulunya yang namppak sudah ke hausan.

"Ah... Henti,... ahnnnhh!" Naruto Menggigit bibirnya.

Desahan dan peluh.. bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke menghisap kejantanan Naruto dengan lidah menari-nari didalamnya. Menghisap seperti menghisap sebuah permen lolipop. Memainkan lidahnya pada pusat sensitive yang terletak pada ujung kejantanan Naruto.

"Hnn.. ah ah... hn!" Naruto memaksa mengecilkan leguhannya.

Sasuke melepas sedotannya pada kejantanan Naruto yang sudah nampak merah dan penuh dengan air liur. Errr... menggiurkan.

Sasuke langsung menyusu di dua _niple_ Naruto yang kian lama kian menegang. Menyusu seperti bayi yang ke hausan. Bergantian. Dari kanan sampai kiri. Nampak kissmark yang menandakan. Naruto sudah jadi milik Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto dan melemparkannya pada lantai yang mengkilat bersih. Naruto tersungkur dengan gaya nungging.

"Bersiaplah Naruto... kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya dan se utuhnya. "

Sasuke memijit penisnya dan penis yang menggelantung indah dan menggiurkan pada diri Naruto. Sasuke langsung memasukkan miliknya pada Naruto dengan keras. Hantaman keras terus menghujam Naruto, sudah lima menit ke dua insan itu diliputi dengan aura yang mengundang dan erotis. Sasuke memaju mundurkan miliknya, sambil tangannya memijit mesra milik Naruto. Jari tengahnya di masukkan ke dalam mulut Naruto yang sudah mulai mengenyot jari Sasuke yang jenjang dan indah.

"Sasuke... ah ah... hnn.! Ughh errrh... hosh .. hosh" Naruto mendengak

"Aku hampir Naruto." Sasuke membisikkan pada telinga Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Sasukee... ahhhnnnn"

"Narutooo.. umhhh.."

Sasuke langsung berdiri di hadapan Naruto, dan menuntun kepala si orange untuk mendekati miliknya yang sudah dibasahi dengan spermanya. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto menghisap dan mengulum-ngulum mesra milik Sasuke. Sasuke memaju mundurkan Kepala Naruto hingga sperma Sasuke tertelan habis oleh Naruto.

"Sekarang.. kau milikku pereman!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis dengan mengangkat satu alis.

Kegiatan Sasuke selanjutnya adalah, memphoto Naruto dengan keadaan penuh dengan sperma. Dan mengancam Naruto, apabila ia berlaku seenaknya sendiri, Sasuke akan menyebarkan foto-fotonya.

.

69696969

.

Naruto nampak tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Pein mengejar dan memeluk Naruto yang nampak lelah dan lesu. Naruto tersenyum pada boneka kesayangannya yang lembut (Pein). Pein memerahkan pipinya sendiri ala wajah polos kekanak-kanakannya.

"Naruto... kau kenapa?" Ino langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. aku hanya .. erghh!" Naruto menahan dirinya dari sakit pada rektumnya.

Deidara dan Hinata nampak mendekat ke arah Naruto yang memang sangat kesakitan.

"Naruto.. apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aku takut sekali... jangan pergi Naruto!" Pein menopang tubuh Naruto.

"Dasar ba—" Naruto menghentikan perilaku kasarnya pada bonekanya "Maksudku.. aku tidak apa-apa kok Pein-chan manis.. " Naruto tersenyum paksa.

"Benar nih? Kayaknya si mas pereman baru di kerjain deh!"

DEG

Mata Naruto membulat seketika. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Deidara.

"Maksudmu? Apa yang kau katakan tadi... hah! Beraninya ka—"

"Naruto-kun.. jangan berteriak.. nanti darah dari anusmu keluar terus.. Jangan gerak" Pein memandang pilu.

_'Sial... darah dari anusku.. Dasar brengsek! Sasuke. Dan mengapa aku mau menjadi miliknya. Persetan dengan jani yang sudah kukatakan dengannya'._ Naruto membatin lagi.

"Aku gak papa kok.. aku pasti baik saja." Naruto memberi dorprize pada Pein-boneka manisnya. Dengan sebuah ciuman tepat pada bibir mungilnya.

CUP

"Wah... Naruto... Naruto .." Sai mendadak meledak ledak.

"Gila kau..." Sasori nampak kaget.

"Wah... Naruto-san..."

"Naruto apa kau sudah memilih pasangan untuk tugasnya Oro-sansei?"

Naruto tersenyum persis seperti dengan Sasuke yang tadi menjamahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu kelompokan. Aku sudah merasakannya dan aku enggak butuh kelompok." Naruto percaya diri.

"Waah... jarang sekali kamu seperti ini Naruto... senangnya.. kamu enggak mukulin kita lagi." Sakura cengengesan seperi kuda.

"Nah.. gitu dong.. kalo ga pake pukul kan enak buat godain kamu." Deidara tersenyum agresif seperti biasanya.

BUGH

PLAK

"Dan ini hadiah untukmu Deidara cantik. hahahha" Naruto tertawa lepas. Di iringi dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

Wajah Pein memerah sempurna. Dan tersenyum diam diam. Dan memandang Naruto yang sudah milik Sasuke kali ini. 'Rencanaku berhasil. Yosh.. Naruto pasti sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke.' Pein tertawa dalam diamnya. Walaupun ia dalam hati mencintai ke duanya. Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

69696969

.

Naruto membuka kimono sexy-nya dan memaparkan tubuhnya yang mulus. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi di ranjang. Naruto mencium bibir pemuda dingin itu dengan senang hati.

"Aishiteru Sasuke... "

"Aishiteru dobe. Aku menyayangimu... lakukanlah untukku."

"Ya... hanya untukmu Teme.." Naruto penuh kelembutan. Persis seperti Pein.

Malam demi malam pada Pasangan SasuNaru tentunya. Tidak ada dendam dan pemukulan dan yang pasti tidak ada yang terluka lagi... Sasuke sangat menyayangi Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Nafsu? Ya keduanya sangat membutuhkan. Cinta? Itu hal utama. Di dunia ada kebaikan dan kejahatan. YIN dan YANG selalu menjadi patokan utama. Ada peristiwa ada juga sebuah cerita. Ada dosa selalu ada pertobatan.. Manusia mempunyai karakeristik yang berbeda. Dengan unsur YIN dan YANG. Tapi... dengan Cinta. Bisa merubah segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Kasih sayang yang tulus dan perubahan yang sdikit memaksa. Yap.. karena kalau mau terbiasa baik itu memang sulit. Sasuke sudah bisa membuktikan janjinya pada dunia. Melalui rencana Pein yang manis.

**FIN**

* * *

Jawabannya pasti adalah... amit amit jelek amat #digaplok

Bagaimanakah? Kerasa kah?

Maaf kurang memuaskan.. maaf lagi-lagi mengecewakan #dilempar trasi.

Hahahahay. Mohon bimbingan .. (_ _) #nunduk-nunduk.

Salam kenal dari saya. Uzu ^^

Para readers jangan lupa ripiu pik jelek ini ya ..

Terimakasih.. sudah mampir~~


End file.
